


Shocking Elcor Revelations

by servantofclio



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, elcor talk show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantofclio/pseuds/servantofclio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: "An elcor talk show featuring the emotional results of a paternity test."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocking Elcor Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [franda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/franda/gifts).



Ashley Williams squirmed in her hospital bed. She couldn’t wait to be discharged. Not only because there was a war on, and her place was out there fighting it, not stuck here in a bed in Huerta Memorial, though that was bad enough–-

–-but also because someone associated with the hospital had decided that it was too stressful for patients like Ashley to hear the war news, so the only shows she could get on her in-room vidscreen were like this.

“With trepidation: It was only a one-night stand. I never meant for things to come to this. With weepy sincerity: I never wanted my primary mate to know.”

“Oh, come on, you cheater,” Ashley said to one of the four elcor on her screen. Hell if she could tell the difference between a male and a female elcor, but this kind of story was familiar enough from her own species.

“With barely concealed glee: Let us see the results of the DNA testing.”

That one must be the host of the show. “Whatever,” Ash muttered, but somehow she couldn’t bring herself to change the channel before the dramatic reveal.

“Overwhelmed with emotion: Our youngling is my youngling after all.”

“Shocked and disbelieving: I was so sure the youngling was really mine.”

“Are you kidding me?” Ash demanded of no one. “This lady got dragged onto this talk show for nothing?”

The female elcor moved toward the one Ashley supposed was her original partner, away from the disappointed suitor. “Earnestly begging: I hope you can forgive me–”

Ash groaned and changed the channel.


End file.
